


Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité...Sexualité

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Gifts and Requests [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, French
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: A collection of smutty shorts centering on a certain person's relationship with the lovely Amélie Lacroix.
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Series: Gifts and Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Widow Best Girl

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are gifts for [Fritz](https://twitter.com/fritz3d), who's hornier for Widowmaker than anyone else I know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re an excellent Widowmaker player, and perhaps her biggest...admirer. So it’s only fitting that she’d reward you by giving you what you’ve wanted for so long: herself. It doesn’t matter that she’s a video game character, dammit. You’re going to make this work.
> 
> (Reader with a penis/Widowmaker, silliness and perspective play a bit, dirty talking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as part of this collection in [September 2019.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579483/chapters/41434088)

Her interest was piqued the first time she noticed you position the camera to zoom in on her ass. 

Widowmaker dealt with that a lot: of the who-knows-how-many players who chose her every day, often to the loud protests of their teammates, countless numbers of them tried to sneak glances at her butt while they waited for the game to start.

To be fair, she knew she had a fantastic ass, round and full and accentuated by the absolute stranglehold her suit had on her skin. The violet material clung to her hips and thighs, stretching taut across her rear such that it almost creased where her asscheeks came up to her back. If she sweated and breathed as much as most humans did, it’d be intolerably tight and stifling, but Widowmaker didn’t mind. 

Many of them restricted themselves catching glimpses and then looking away in shame, as if a video game character might notice their wandering eyes and chastise them severely for it. Of course, she _could_ notice it, even if she chose not to react. But you were different. Instead of hurriedly getting a look at how her ass stretched out her suit when she bent forward with her “Curtain Call” emote, you openly oogled, missing the start of the match to let your focus stay on her perfectly formed rear. She wanted to write you off as another hopeless admirer, but your tenacity was endearing...and arousing. Widowmaker was already used to being tossed about without control, what with being playable, but to be so made the focus of such pure adulation was gratifying.

And a tiny part of Widowmaker liked the objectification, the idea of being appreciated for the lewd angles the game provided for you to stare at her tits and ass and pretty, sharp face. Of being little more than a doll to dress up in skimpy outfits, a prop to be posed and stared at.

Widowmaker also loved how she became, when you thought she wasn’t looking, a motivation to jerk your cock and cum while imagining her in dirty situations. 

How she drove you to masturbate while watching animations using voice lines ripped from the game and cinematics, or with actresses that sounded just like the real thing, or random moans and grunts that didn’t sound a whit like Widowmaker thanks to being lifted from unrelated pornography. 

How she pushed you to stroke your dick while you looked at drawn or modeled images showing her in a wide variety of naughty poses, positions and pairings.

How she urged you pump your shaft while reading written smut detailing her assorted sexual exploits. 

How she inspired you to start making content of your own, until you were crafting models and positioning scenes with her to your cock’s delight.

Well, Widowmaker was done being watched from a distance, appreciated without being truly engaged with. She’d been a toy for many, but _you_ were special. Sure, lots of players had all her skins and sprays and emotes and such, and her golden gun to boot. But the moment when _you_ got her golden gun and started popping off heads like you’d won a Counter-Strike world championship was the moment that Widowmaker knew she had to do something about you. 

Or, rather, do something _to_ you.

It hadn’t been easy, but after a particularly amazing Play of the Game, she was here now, draping herself over you as you sit in your chair, astonished and baffled that the woman of your dreams was now sitting in your lap. Her hands are on your shoulders, her blue lips hovering above yours until she leans in to kiss you. Her suit’s ripped just the way it is in the animations and how it will be when your friend finally finishes that new model of her so you can do _whatever_ you want to Widowmaker. Right now, that means that her perky blue tits are exposed, nipples stiffened and prodding your chest while her crotch and butt are similarly left in the open. She’d caught you at a good time: you were just as functionally nude as she was, with your dick in the open and your shirt off.

She’s grinding against you, her pussy cool and wet against your erection, her kiss leaving a delightful shiver rolling down your spine. Widowmaker’s almost too cold, but you’re still hard and your arousal isn’t going anywhere. You’re longing to see her famous ass, but it’s too much fun to feel her against you like this, her folds kissing your cockhead as she raises her hips and comes down onto you.

You’re surrounded by sopping tightness, a bit warmer than her skin but nowhere near the heat that you might have expected. It hardly matters: the fact that _Widowmaker herself_ is sinking down onto your dick is enough to drive you wild. It isn’t long before she’s bouncing on your cock, creaking your chair as your thighs meet with a slapping sound, the pressure coming on and off with the movements of her tunnel on and around your dick. Your balls are clapping down against the seat but you ignore the discomfort, too focused on how she’s milking your cock and driving those very same nuts—the ones that are currently protesting the force being exerted on them—to cum. They tighten and tense, and you refuse to break the kiss as she mashes her lips against your and presses her tits against you, stopping their swaying movement as her nipples prod your skin.

When you cum, it’s _far_ better than all the times you’ve masturbated to Widowmaker. You nearly sob from the force bearing down on your dick, on the pressure of the eruption of your cream as you fill her with your load. There’s a surge of heat as your jerking, twitching dick paints her cold, purple cunt white with warm, sticky spunk, and she moans into your mouth, her facade of ice momentarily broken as the rush of heat drives her to her own peak. The undulations and gripping motions on your still-cumming cock spur you on to a few more spurts, and when you finally find you can’t manage any more she falls back, still speared on your shaft. 

Arms trembling and chest heaving, you sit still as she recovers herself and lifts herself off your dick, your creampie leaking out of her onto your pelvis when you separate. She smiles coyly and kisses you on your nose before turning around, revealing the true prize at last: her ass.

In the real world, Widowmaker’s butt is even more alluring, round and soft-looking and tempting you to reach out to touch it. So you do, and find that it’s even more engrossingly squishy than you could have imagined. Some part of you wonders how this happened, how a video game character just rode you till you filled her with your spunk, but the rest of you doesn’t care so long as it happens again.

And sure enough, when she feels your hand on her rear, Widowmaker moves hers to spread her cheeks, exposing her cum-filled cunt...and the puckered star of her asshole. You gape and skip a breath, not daring to hope that she’s _actually_ offering up her butt for you to use. That would be...no, she couldn’t. Could she?

Sure enough, when she feels you tense, she grunts and begins to slide backwards, the shining, cum-glazed head of your dick prodding the entrance. Another little shove, and she’s in, and you know you’ll never be happier than when you first fucked Widowmaker’s ass. 

It’s tight, almost unbearably so, but slick and just as cool as her pussy and it’s _already_ driving you wild with the possibilities. The progress of her sinking back on your cock is slow, but you know that it’ll be worth it when you’re buried in her to the root, your balls clapping against her cunt lips. When you are, you find that you were exactly right, and that your dick’s being subjected to the most remarkable vice grip that she could possibly bring to bear on you.

And then Widowmaker tightens up even more. You cry out, she chuckles, and then she’s rising off of you only to fall down before you’re even halfway out of her, your dick grinding and rubbing all around inside her, prodding the deepest recesses of her ass. She rides you with the grace of a gymnast, notwithstanding your thick cock in her ass, bracing herself with her hands against the armrest of your chair as she moves. She’s not showing any sign that it’s difficult for her, only turning her head back every few bounces to wink at you and moan encouragingly, which only drives you closer to the edge. You worry that you’re not going to last much longer, and consider asking her to slow down when it occurs to you that maybe, just maybe, that’s her goal. She _wants_ to drive you to completion as soon as possible...so you can start again somewhere else. Or perhaps just to assert her own power, after being under yours for so long.

Whatever her reasoning, you obey her order and cum, splattering her ass with goey, sticky, hot spunk, feeling it fill her rear until it’s practically overflowing with it. You can’t even tell if she came from it, but that seems besides the point: Widowmaker got her intent across, and seems happy enough with that.

Widowmaker steps up and off your dick, leaking cum from both her cunt and butt, and turns again to grab your chin, pulling you into a kiss. The aches of your thighs and the shortness of your breath fade away as puts her mouth to yours, her free hand reaching towards your soaked, somehow still-hard dick, rolling the tip under her thumb when she touches it.

You have no idea how Widowmaker came into the real world. But as long as she’s here, you’re going to fuck her over and over, as long as you can, and never stop until neither of you can possibly continue anymore. She'll be your dicksleeve, your cock-socket and fuckslave, taking your loads on her skin and in her holes until you're both satisfied and then doing it all over again.

Because that’s what the best girl deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hon hon hon. Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile) for more blueberry bitchbreaking!


	2. Answers Without Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker wants answers, and she expects you to give them to her. 
> 
> (Widowmaker/Reader, femdom, bondage, dubcon, choking, cowgirl, ass focus, hotdogging and anal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in this collection in [January 2020.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715794/chapters/53558062#workskin)

“Tell me what I want to know.”

It’s the fourth time she’s said it, and she still hasn’t asked you any questions.

You had been tied up when you awoke in this oddly comfortable confinement, your wrists and ankles tied to the posts of the bed you were laid on. For a prison, this wasn’t all that bad, and when she’d stepped through the doorway and clicked it shut, you couldn’t have been happier at discovering the identity of your captor.

Long, long legs with high-heels that clicked along the floor. Thighs that were strong enough to squash your waist, but slim and aerodynamic. Perky tits that seemed just a strong breeze away from slipping out of the deep valley of her cleavage. Blue-and-purple skin, full lips that left mist when she breathed, and a piercing, unwaveringly focused amber gaze. A delightfully pointed nose that gave her a visage between sharp and sleek, and a long blue-black ponytail that pointed down to her most impressive, engrossing, and awe-inspiring feature.

You meant her ass, of course. Constrained as it was within her suit, when she walked it clearly longed to be released from the confines, and you could only imagine how delectably soft, squishy, and fucking _blue_ that lovely thing would be. You’d spent a long, long time envisioning it, but now you could _see_ it, and not through any kind of filter of footage or haze of imagination. It was both thick and slim, smooth and firm, and you would have given up anything she wanted to just get another glance. The struggle for her ass to remain within her outfit was to your benefit, though, as the strain made her suit stretch around it, giving you that much more of a good look at Widowmaker’s glorious, perfect, reverence-worthy ass. 

Yeah, you _really_ liked Widowmaker’s butt.

Since revealing herself, though, she’d been needling you, unlatching your belt and unzipping her suit without fully revealing either one of your bodies, your arousal growing as she paced back and forth, hips sashaying from side to side and heels clacking on the ground while she huskily moaned in French and accented English, her blue lips pursing and seeming to hang on every word almost... _hungrily_. Like she was savoring every intonation, and the effect that the whole package of her talking, strutting, and gracefully buxom figure was having on you. You wouldn’t deny that the sights and sounds and the soft, glancing brushes of her fingers on your clothing were making you react in the appropriate way, especially given how enthralled you already were with Widowmaker, and you saw no cause to restrain yourself as your pants began to strain from containing the bulge of your covered erection.

Now, Amélie Lacroix delicately reaches a hand out, fingers tapping the material between your dick and her gloved fingers, and you can’t stop yourself from groaning at the ephemeral, illusory contact. Fuck. You want to _fuck_ her, and you can’t do a damn thing to move it along.

“ _Allez...montre-toi.”_ She hums almost imploringly, and for the briefest second you think you can see a hint of desperation in her golden eyes. For a fraction of a moment, her cheeks seem to flush a deeper purple, and you wonder if, maybe, she really just wants _you_ , rather than any information. She’s a sniper, not an interrogator, so why else would she be the one questioning you so...unconventionally?

Then she frowns and reaches out, grappling line held in her palm, and you know it doesn’t really matter. You’re going to enjoy this anyway. 

She wraps the cord around your neck, hooking it through two of her fingers and tugging to test your strength while her free hand unzips the rest of her suit. Her blue breasts, perky and slim and wonderfully perfect in your eyes, slip free from the diamond-shaped opening that now exposed her upper half from her neck to her bellybutton, an extension of her already impressively alluring cleavage. The zipper on the bottom of her suit is moved between her legs and up to her lower back, and when she spreads her thighs the material parted, leaving a hole for her pussy to peek through. 

The hand not wrapped in her line, now free again, reaches forward to shimmy your pants down, letting your hard, girthy dick come into the open, your balls swaying above the bed you’re tied to. Widowmaker bites her lip, her gaze dancing between you and your dick, and you could _definitely_ see her blushing now.

“ _Ah, je te vois.”_ She croons. Her left leg rises to step onto the bed, giving you a view of her slit and the squish of her thighs against the fishnet-like material of her outfit, and she takes the chance to rise onto the bed and stand with her feet on either side of your thighs. 

Then she turns, and you get the chance to see the butt that has blessed you in your dreams, that has encouraged you in your frustrations, that has prompted many laborious hours from you at your craft, and that has wrung out many an impressive orgasm from the jerking of your dick at the thought of being in almost this exact position, among many others. It’s exposed, the hole she’d unzipped in her suit parting to expose the full, round globes of her rear, and you feel your breath catch.

What else is there to say? Countless quantities of ink have already been spilled on the laurels owed to Widowmaker’s perfect rear. Countless cumloads, too, have been stroked out and pumped from desperately-aroused balls, more tributes and sacrifices to her glory. Saying anything else would diminish its magnificence.

Are you having a religious experience, rising above the limitations of mortal flesh and undergoing some sort of transcendental experience? Perhaps. You wouldn’t know, but any such revelatory episodes would be disappointments after you’re given the chance to pay homage to Widowmaker’s ass with your eyes, and when she squats to pillow your cock between her buttcheeks, you don’t attempt to stop yourself from whining, straining in spite of the pain in your limbs and the pressure on your throat. 

It’s _exactly_ as soft and _exactly_ as firm and _exactly_ as delightfully caught betwixt warm and cool as you had anticipated and hoped for. It pillows your cock in velvety, squishy comfort, massaging you gently with an undulating rubbing motion that robs you of coherent thought. She turns to face you, smiling at the evidence of your awe being shoved against her butt, her skin rippling against your thighs as she rises and falls and grinds against you.

“Tell me what I want to know.” But you don’t know what she wants, and you can’t think right now to figure out what that might be. All you can see is Widowmaker’s back, her jiggling butt, and her mirthfully taunting features looking back at you. She tugs with her makeshift leash, and you can’t take in air, but you don’t say a word besides something that might’ve been between a _Gwaaaaah_ or a _Duuuuuuuh_.

“Hmph. Perhaps I overplayed my hand. A method that is _too_ effective overflows back to being completely unusable. Perhaps this will be better.”

Widowmaker rises and turns, and the disappointment at no longer feeling her butt pillow and grasp your cock is replaced by awe as she squats again, legs spread to let you see her untouched pussy as your cockhead prods her backdoor, insistently nudging against the tight, puckered hole of her anus. She grunts and pulls on your neck again, and you finally feel your dick slip inside.

You croak around the pressure on your throat even as she grits her teeth and sinks further down onto your cock, enveloping more of you in the constricting tightness of her butt. 

“ _M...merde…”_ She hisses, more than half of your shaft now within her. It’s slow going, but she makes it work, and you don’t think you can last very long anyway. Whatever discomfort you’re feeling from the stranglehold she’s got on your dick and neck, though, is nothing compared to how fucking _good_ it feels to wrap her around your cock and feel the power she has over you. You wheeze, head swimming just a bit, but you can’t speak to tell her to stop even if you wanted to.

You only notice you bottom out when you feel the squish of her butt on your thighs, her cunt dripping arousal onto your belly, and then she’d off, bouncing atop your dick like her life depended on it. It almost does, since if you don’t cum soon, you worry she’s going to cut off your oxygen a little more completely than you’re willing to experiment with. 

Her ass claps against your skin, sending shudders throughout her whole body while she leans back and pulls to use your neck as leverage to go even harder. Her other hand’s resting on your knee, and her tits are jiggling with her movements with the same flurry of motion that she’s using to spear herself on your shaft. It’s fast, sweaty, uncontrolled and utterly chaotic, and your ability to process it is getting hampered by your inability to breath.

Which is why it’s a good thing that it doesn’t take much for your balls to tense and your cock to twitch, and then you’re cumming, flooding Widowmaker’s butt with more hot, thick cream than you ever envisioned would be flying out from your cock. But today’s a day to conquer the impossible, because you’re finally fucking Widowmaker, who takes the chance to hold herself still, fully burying your dick within her so that you can seed the deepest recesses of her guts with your load, painting the inside of her ass white. It only occurs to you that she’s cumming when the hold she has on the grapple line slips and your vision starts to clear, and you can see her shuddering and mewling, and behold how her purple pussy lips quiver and gush her release onto your pelvis. Her asshole’s undulating around your cock, but you’re already cumming, so the attempts to bear down on your intruding shaft just force more spurts up into her already well-creampied rear.

When she finally regains the focus to orient herself, she rises on unsteady legs, your length popping out of her as she falls forward and catches herself with her hands on your chest. Her lips slip forward and brush against yours, and then she blinks and begins to stumble off the bed, knees buckling as she tries to walk away with some modicum of dignity and control. 

“I suspect I will see you again very soon, _cherie_.” She blows a kiss, and you sigh in adoration as she leaves, your cum oozing out of her asshole as she walks, important bits still exposed.

The fact that she never asked you any questions doesn’t really bother you in the least.


	3. Araignée Du Soir, Cauchemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Service requires patience, discipline, and dedication. You will need all three in ample measure to endure these sweet punishments, and to reap the rewards.
> 
> (Widowmaker/Reader, Bondage, Blindfolding, Femdom, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Oral and Buttjob/Hotdogging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).

_Click, clack_

It’s a delicate sound, but sharp and distinct, thrumming along the floor when it stops and then starts again.

_Click, clack_

The noise gets louder, rustling forward, then stopping, leaving you to sit there in silence with your heartbeat in the darkness.

_Click, clack_

You hold your breath, afraid that she’ll hear, but more afraid that she’ll stop again. Your pulse pounds in your ears and along your wrists. For a terrible moment, nothing happens, and then…

 _“Bon garçon, mon cher_.” She chuckles. Her voice is cold but sweet, delicately drifting into a chuckle as she approaches. 

_Click, clack_

And that noise doesn’t stop, even as she gets closer, until it’s right by your feet, and the echo bounces up to your ears. You quiver, ankles straining but stuck, arms stubbornly unable to move from their positions. 

She releases a little sigh, and you can hear the whisper of her hair moving as she shakes her head. “You’ve been such a good boy, my pet. Don’t ruin it now, so soon. Naughtiness is one thing, but rebellion is another.”

You gulp and halt your struggles, however much your body screams to move. A dainty finger traces the line of your jaw, then curls beneath your lower lip, pressing gently inward. 

“Well done, dear. I’m proud of you.” Her grip is released, and you hear sliding, shuffling and stretching...and, tellingly, unzipping. Another sigh, this one deeper, more unashamedly in relief, slips from her lips, and something light falls to the floor with a draping, muffled _whump_.

But one sound remains consistent, as she adjusts herself. One thing stayed ...or was put back on, once the rest was off.

_Click, clack_

You shudder when her hands cup your cheek and you feel her breath on your ear, a cool, uncomfortably infrequent exhalation that sends goosebumps rippling down your neck. When she speaks, it’s with gentle but confident command.

“Good boys like you are rare indeed. It is only fair to pamper you accordingly.” 

One of her hands slips down, the nail dragging along your neck, then your clavicle and chest, further down to your bellybutton...and deeper below, until dainty fingers are brushing something that’s wavered between stubborn stiffness and softened impotence the whole time you’ve been stuck here.

A pat on your cheek accompanies your gasp. She pulls away completely, shuffling until another gentle grasp is enclosed around the paired spheres that hang beneath, cradling and comforting. Her grip is not warm, but bracing, and you need more. Her breathing whistles across the tip as the hand further up wraps around the thicker part near the bottom, and then a flash of _cold_ wetness envelops the head.

Your vision is shrouded and dark, but in your mind’s eye, you can paint the picture. A catsuit of purple and pink and blue, skintight and peeled away and discarded to reveal the body beneath, hued in violet amethyst and periwinkle blue. High-heeled spires support her form, slim and elegant, a gymnast’s silhouette, or, rather, a dancer’s, primed more for smooth grace and strong balance than voluptuous, buxom flaunting. A ponytail of darker tones, pulled back tight against her forehead, leaving long eyebrows to furrow or quirk above golden, almond-shaped eyes. A pointed chin, and sharp cheeks, but the severe angles are equal parts fierce, severe, and enticing.

It’s almost better that you _can’t_ see her. Amélie Lacroix has no flaws, but when robbed of sight, you can run amok with imagining every curve, every little smirk, every delayed heartbeat. It means that when you’re unhindered by temporary blindness, you’ll be able to appreciate her that much more. 

You can imagine her all the more clearly, thanks to the pale lips she’s enclosing around your cock. Her hair slipping to the side, or maybe draped over a shoulder. Fingers that have taken lives delicately squeezing your dick and stroking your balls. Supple thighs holding her in an exaggerated squat. Pert, perky breasts shadowed by her head as she leans forward. Back arched to better emphasize the pert, smooth shape of her ass, looming behind her as she works your shaft. Her eyes might be closed in concentration, or wide-open in excitement, or half-lidded as she looks up at you with a smouldering, hungry glare. And all the while, she never stops suckling and licking, knowing _just_ when to drag her teeth along the skin, or the exact moment to hum so the vibrations go right to your nutsack.

Widowmaker can suck your dick until your balls are dry however she wants, and there’s nothing she can’t do. She can messily, loudly slobber and sputter and drool, throat thrashing around your cock, and she can just as easily can take you inside until your nuts are resting on her chin without a sound. It’s marvelous, and the sensation of her delicate attention conspires with your recollection and mental imaging to bring you to a swift and sudden end. Your balls throb in her grip, your dick shudders in between her lips, and she happily sighs and lets you spurt right onto your tongue, mouth holding fast to keep anything from escaping. It comes out of you in one rocking flood, then another, then another, until her throat bobs and she gulps mightily.

Widowmaker’s mouth comes off with a whistle and a popping sound, but she’s not even breathing heavily. She’s hardly breathing at all, and you know that the sweat you can smell lingering in the air is your own. 

You know what to say.

“ _Merci beaucoup, maîtresse._ ” 

She grunts softly as she rises from her squat, releasing her grip on your crotch as she goes. After a pause, perhaps to stretch, she ruffles your hair affectionately.

“Good. Never forget what you are.” Widowmaker murmurs. “You should not need to be blindfolded and bound to a chair to remember that you are _mine_.”

You nod. Her voice softens even more, and you can hear a hint of amusement in her voice. “Remain still. You have lasted two hours already in your confinement, a remarkable success: do not spoil it now, so close to the end.”

You have no intention of responding, but before you can even think to try, the air before you ruffles with the familiar motion of Widowmaker spinning on her heels...and then, a pillowing sensation you had not dared hope to feel again. You whine, then bite your lip to stop the noise as Widowmaker cushions your cock between her marvelously soft, round, plump asscheeks, pressing them together with her hands, and begins to grind, sawing your dick in the crevice of her perfect backside with smooth, steady glides. 

It’s a good thing you’re tied up, because if you weren’t, you don’t think you’d be able to stop yourself from leaping on Widowmaker, lining up your dick with her invitingly tight asshole, and fucking it raw, whatever the consequences. It is fitting that you are blindfolded, because if you were able to see the muscles of her back straining, or the ripples and jiggling of her ass as she rubbed and thrashed against your dick, you would probably erupt right then and there, coating her butt with your load.

But you can’t, and you won’t, so all you have is to enjoy what you can for as long as Widowmaker will let you. Lucky for you, she’s a doting Mistress, if a demanding one.


End file.
